1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sheet metal pulling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sheet metal pulling apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the convenient mounting of the apparatus to an associated sheet metal panel to be pulled or relieved of a dent configuration.
2. Description of the prior Art
Various sheet metal tools are utilized throughout the prior art such as exemplified in automotive body repair. Such tools are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,042 to Servin illustrating the typical prior art slide hammer arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,842 to Dingman sets forth a sheet metal pulling apparatus utilizing a winch structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,167 to Mullins sets forth a rotary tool for projection into a sheet metal panel for mounting the tool relative to the sheet metal panel for a subsequent pulling operation.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sheet metal pulling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.